


A Meeting of Worlds

by Strailo



Series: Collections [7]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexswap, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Three shot or more, Two Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, friend sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used to be known as A Meeting of Worlds. This contains all side stories for the Shifting World series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Nothings (Chad/Ichigo)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweet Nothings  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Sado/Ichigo  
> World: A Shifting of Life  
> Word count: 1,806  
> For: NekoHaru  
> Story: A Shifting of Life  
> AN: She made a comment about Sado with Ichigo and it bunnied this so this is for her. I hope she enjoys! *loves*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Nothings  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Sado/Ichigo  
> World: A Shifting World  
> Word count: 2,213  
> Warnings: Smut, lots of smut  
> For: NekoHaru  
> AN: She made a comment about Sado with Ichigo and it bunnied this so this is for her. I hope she enjoys! *loves*
> 
> I finally got around to rewriting and reposting this chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy this. I really do. Hugs and the such.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting back in his chair, Ichigo sighed as he rubbed at his arms with his hands, worried eyes watching the big body that was laid out on the bed before him. Biting at his thumb nail, the redhead continued to worry about his friend and sometimes lover as the man continued to recover and rest. 

 

They hadn’t really expected one of the rebel shinigami to attack them while they had been walking from school, and had ended up hurt before being able to get to Urahara’s shop. They had quickly discovered that one of the zanpakuto’s that had gotten a lucky nick on Sado had been laced with poison on the blade. It had taken some quick work on Urahara’s part but he had been able to save the large male and now he was resting. Ichigo refused to leave his side, not wanting to leave until Sado woke up at least once. 

 

He still feared that Sado would die on them, leaving him with his memories of big hands and a kind smile.

 

He was huffing at the fact that before this, they had been talking about getting together as two males, Ichigo wanting to feel what it felt like to be fucked by him as a male instead of a female. He had to admit that while he still wanted to gut Szayel, he had to thank the man for his new found ability to shift between genders seeing as it made him that much more comfortable in his own skin.

 

Sighing softly again, Ichigo looked up as Sado moved, his hand coming up to rub at his face, wiping at his eyes. Making a soft noise, Ichigo leant forward and placed his hand onto the larger man’s chest. “Stay still, you idiot. The antidote is still working on you,” Ichigo said, making him stay prone on the bed when it looked he would sit up.

 

“What happened?” he asked as he looked up at Ichigo, laying his hand over the smaller one on his chest, feeling heat curl through him. It had always happened when he was touched or touched by Ichigo and Ishida.

 

“One of the attackers had laced his zanpakuto blade with poison and nicked you with it. Luckily, Urahara was able to fix it,” Ichigo told him, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I was worried that you wouldn’t make it for a while there,” he sighed, quietly, moving to sit on the bed next to the larger man. He hummed as a big hand came up to stroke over his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Sado replied, feeling his body respond to how close Ichigo was sitting next to him. He always seemed to react in some way to Ichigo, but at the moment he had no control over the erection that came with the feeling, shifting to hide it. Ichigo’s breath caught though and told him that he had seen it. “I really didn’t mean to,” he said, watching as the other man stood up and moved to the door, locking it.

 

“You can make it up to me, if you’re feeling it,” Ichigo said as he walked back to the bed. Watching as dark eyes got darker, he straddled his friend’s hips, hands resting on the strong chest as Sado rested his hands on his waist, thumbs brushing up and under his shirt. “That is if you want me as my natural male form.” 

 

Looking up at him, Sado rolled his hips up into Ichigo’s, rubbing his hard length against the other’s ass. “I want you right now. As you. In this body, Ichigo,” the large man growled. He tugged the other down into a deep kiss, feeling as Ichigo melted into him with a soft moan of pleasure. Lapping at vanilla lips, the larger male tasted the sweet mouth as he rolled Ichigo under him, settling between his legs and feeling them come to wrap around his waist. Pulling away, he smirked at the sight of flushed cheeks and full, lush lips that were wet and swollen from his kisses. 

 

He could feel that Ichigo was already hard and throbbing as their pricks rubbed against the other. It was different to have a body made of strong muscles instead of soft curves that he was used to finding when he was with Ichigo sexually, but he found that he liked it. A lot.

 

Rolling his hips into Ichigo’s, he growled at the low moan that he got, his hands sliding up and under Ichigo’s shirt, tossing it to the side. Trailing dark eyes down over a flat chest, Sado hummed and leant down to capture a nipple between his teeth, tugging on it gently, pleased that Ichigo reacted just the same as he always did.

 

Worrying the nipple gently between his teeth and soothing the bite with sweeps of his tongue, Sado reached between them and worked his lover’s jeans open, pulling the zipper down after popping the button. Shivering at the low mewl as Ichigo’s cock sprang free, the large man let the nipple go and moved to the other one as he smoothed his hands up lean sides. Ichigo stroked his hands down the large man’s back, digging his fingers into strong muscles and over ribs.

 

“Ichigo,” Saod rumbled against Ichigo’s chest before laying open mouthed kisses down Ichigo’s chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into the dip of his belly button as he tugged the younger man’s pants down. Tossing the jeans to the side, he smiled as he felt smooth skin dotted with scars, his fingers dancing close to his friend’s prick, just teasing the both of them.

 

“You’re a damn tease, Sado,” Ichigo gasped as he arched up into his partner’s hands, moaning when they were held down. He could feel Sado’s smirk against his stomach as he curled his hands into dark, thick hair, tugging at it in retaliation. “Fuck, please,” he cried out, his toes curling in pleasure as a warm rush of breath flowed over the tip of his prick.

 

“Got lube?” Sado asked as he licked at the cock before him. He groaned at the taste that was so very familiar, but still different. He watched as Ichigo threw his arm out, laughing lowly as he fumbled for his bag that sat next to the bed and got it up onto it, digging around in it. Taking the bottle from the smaller man once he had found it, he set it to the side and lowered his mouth to take the cock into his mouth finally. The gasping moan that he got was music to his ears.

 

Sucking and licking over the length, working to pull out as many sounds as he could from his lover, Sado held the lean hips down as Ichigo writhed in pleasure under him, his long fingers once more tugging at his hair. He rather liked the fact that no matter what Ichigo was, he reacted just the same, soothing some of his fears.

 

Pulling off as Ichigo started leak over his tongue, giving him a proper taste of his lover, the larger man licked his lips as he smirked at the blissed out look on his lover’s face, the male sprawled on the bed. Picking up the bottle of lube again, Sado broke the seal and raised an eyebrow as he shook it.

 

“It’s not like I’ve needed lube in a while,” Ichigo moaned as he watched Sado. He blushed as his lover laughed and slicked his fingers with the slick substance, reaching down to tease his entrance with the broad fingers. Moaning and arching up into the touch, Ichigo grabbed onto Sado’s forearms, trying to ground himself through the pleasure that came with the work roughened finger that teased his hole.

 

Moaning and pressing back into the teasing fingers, Ichigo twitched and stroked his hands over Sado’s arms as the first one slipped easily into his body, the muscles relaxing under the familiar burn. He arched with a soft sigh, eyes falling shut as the calloused finger worked in and out of his body, moving with the finger. Sado smirked down at him and rocked the finger in and out at an easy pace, watching him writhe and rock with his movements. 

 

He added another finger once he felt that the muscles had loosened enough around the first finger, groaning lowly as he worked them in and out of the tight muscles. He had to hold himself back from just flipping Ichigo onto his stomach and taking him, shuddering as he spread his fingers open. He was finding that he had been right about one thing and that was the fact that Ichigo would always arouse him, that he would always want the other man as long as he wanted him in return.

 

“Sado, please,” Ichigo whined, twitching and clawing at the sheets as a third finger was worked into his body, spreading out to make sure that he was fully stretched. “I need more. Now.”

 

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry,” Sado soothed, pulling his fingers out of the opened entrance. Standing up, the half Mexican worked his own pants off, tossing them to the side as Ichigo sat up onto his knees, bottle of lube in his hand. Watching as Ichigo poured some of the lube into his hand, he hissed in pleasure when he curled his hand around the base of his cock, stroking just right over him and covering him with the slick substance. Running a hand through very soft hair, the large man let his friend do whatever he wanted, enjoying the way the long fingers found all the right areas to tease him, making his hips twitch into the hand.

 

Growling when Ichigo let him go, Sado just watched with dark eyes as Ichigo laid back onto the bed, spreading his legs and letting one hand drift down to slide three of his own fingers into his body. His other hand stroked his hard length as he looked up at Sado with lust filled eyes. 

 

“Will you fuck me now?” Ichigo asked, moaning as he teased himself with his fingers. Sado’s eyes flared with his lust as he reached down and tugged his fingers ree of his body. The large man moved so that he was kneeling on the bed between Ichigo’s legs, holding his cock and pressing the tip against the stretched entrance. Smirking down at his lover, he pressed inwards in one smooth stroke, stopping only when he had gone as far as he could, Ichigo keening and wrapping his legs around Sado’s waist. 

 

He writhed as his body tried to decide if he should thrust back onto the cock that had slipped into him or move away from it, caught in nothing but pleasure.

 

Holding Ichigo’s hips between his hands, making sure that he couldn’t move too much, Sado waited until he moaned and relaxed under him before he started to move, thrusting in and out of him. He smirked as he built up a steady pace, watching as Ichigo dug his fingers into the bed under them and smirking when he yelped, clawing at the bed, pulling Sado further into his body.

 

Groaning as Ichigo tightened around him, Sado curled one hand around Ichigo’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusting. It didn’t take very long, knowing how best to bring pleasure to his lover even in this form, to get his reward, loving the gasping moan as white stickiness spread over the other’s stomach and hand. Thrusting into the twitching body once more, Sado gasped and shuddered, filling his partner with his cum, getting a soft moan as the other wiggled under him.

 

Laughing gently, Sado slowly pulled free of Ichigo’s body before he grabbed Ichigo’s shirt, using it to clean the both of them up. Ichigo just hummed and stretched his well used body, feeling rather content and smugly satisfied, making his friend laugh again as the shirt landed on the ground again. “It has been way too long since we’ve done that,” Ichigo sighed. He shifted when Sado laid down and tugged him into his body. Laying his head onto the strong chest, he made a happy sound as the thick fingers of Sado rubbed through his hair.

 

“Was the first time that we’ve done that in your usual gender,” Sado hummed. He felt Ichigo laugh softly against his chest.

 

“And it was just as good as when you take me when I’m a female,” Ichigo teased. He squawked when Sado reached down and groped at his ass with a leer.

 

“Indeed it was,” Sado chuckled. “I’m still debating between sending Szayel a thank you card for this new ability, or punching him in the face for actually daring to mess with you in such a way.”

 

“Do both. He deserves it,” Ichigo snorted, rubbing his leg against the other man’s groin, getting a growl from him. “You still have a lot to make up to me by the way,” he said, yelping as he was flipped onto his stomach and a mouth descended onto his skin to tease him into a moaning mess again.

  


 

 


	2. Tasting Another World 1/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tasting Another World  
> Chapter: 1 out of 6  
> Fandom: Bleach and Naruto  
> Characters: Tsunade, Ichigo, Jiraya, Snake (known) and Sparrow (known character)  
> Pairings: Neji/Ichigo/Shino, Ichigo/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,722  
> AN: I'm sitting here and rewriting all chapters for this world, preparing for the sequel to “A Shifting of Life”, which is called “A Shifting of Perspective”. I am on chapter 10 of the main story rewrite, and I have another story that is in the works that calls for a “what if it went this way” story line. 
> 
> For now though, as I rewrite these chapters, I'll repost/post them as I go along. They are not beta read mind you and just a basic gone through, so if you'll excuse the mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring up at the sky that filtered through the trees above her, Ichigo waited patiently for the dizziness and dull throb in her back to stop. She knew that she should have run far and fast in the other direction when she had seen Mayuri come near her. It had been after a training session that had included her in heeled boots, a tank top and jeans. She had been working on her fight in civilian clothing while a female and her instincts had been on high alert.

 

Slowly sitting up, using her hands to push herself up, Ichigo groaned lowly and rubbed at her lower back, not showing the fact that she had heard leaves rustle near her. Standing up just as slowly, she fixed her bra, making her chest bounce appealingly, and smirked when she heard the dull thud of a body meeting wood. Hard. Something she had learned early on shifting back and forth between her forms was that no matter how controlled someone was, if they liked they liked the female body. They all became distracted by a nice chest, especially when they were dealing with hormones.

 

“I guess I have to figure out where the freaky ass clown sent me this time,” she said out loud, turning on the ball of her foot, looking for a path. Tensing when she felt a presence behind her, she looked over her shoulders and glared at the man who was wearing a sparrow mask. “Man, Soi-fon’s rookies can hide better than you,” Ichigo told him. “Now, either you wanted to feel me or you’re the one that knocked yourself into a tree. Which is it, mask-san?”

 

“I wanted to be felt. I was sent to figure out what it was that my leader had felt earlier. I’m Sparrow, ANBU of the village Hidden in the Leaves,” the man said, introducing himself as he dropped onto the ground. Ichigo hummed and crossed her arms just under her breasts before she cocked a hip to the side.

 

“I’m Kurosaki Ichigo. Hidden in the Leaves…” she drawled, her eyebrows furrowing. “Oh man, am I gonna gut that damnable clown,” she growled, walking away from the ANBU. She kicked a tree, muttering curses under her breath.

 

“Why are you cursing?” Sparrow asked, rather curious as to what had set off the pretty female.

 

“I’m in a frickin’ side dimension, is what’s wrong. You guys are a branch that connects to my dimension, which means that a rip was opened up by the idiot that sent me here,” Ichigo growled, still kicking the tree. 

 

“If you can stop abusing the tree, I can take you to the Hokage to figure out how to get you back home,” Sparrow offered, watching Ichigo sigh and lean against the tree. She stood straight after a few minutes.

 

“I really don’t have enough energy to keep up with you guys in the trees,” she warned, turning to him and looking around. She was glad that she was at least in her female form considering that she was lighter, slightly.

 

“I suppose then that you will have to catch a ride on my back,” the ANBU said, kneeling down with his back to the woman. Feeling her climb on, he tucked his arms under her legs as he stood, feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders. Hopping up into a tree, he smirked at his partner, who was still rubbing at his skull cap where he had hit a branch when he had caught sight of her bouncing. Ichigo watched the other man before snickering softly and winking at the ANBU that was wearing what looked to be a snake mask.

 

“The first rule of being a part of the world that I am, and female to boot, use everything in your arsenal to figure out your enemy. This includes making your boobs bounce if you have enough to bounce,” she teased. She laughed at the glare that she could feel coming from under the mask. “I have learned that you are at the least, a bi, pan, or straight male who likes a good sized chest. Your own is to flat for a female, even considering your uniform, so please don’t deny it.”

 

“You’re very observant,” Snake drawled, his voice smooth but fairly grumpy. Ichigo just smiled at the man as she laid her head onto Sparrow’s shoulder, her back starting to once more throb in time with her heartbeat, digging her nails into the man’s cloak. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I unfortunately landed on my back when I fell through the rip,” Ichigo said, watching as Snake shifted through the hidden pockets on his being under his cloak.

 

“Here. This is a basic painkiller that we carry on us. Tell us if you start to feel worse or dizzy,” Snake said, handing her a couple of pills as they landed on the ground near a lake. Taking them as Sparrow let her down, Ichigo eyed the little white pills before she decided to trust Snake and walked over to the lake, kneeling down to take the pills. Swallowing them down with some of the cool water, she rubbed her hands through her hair before standing. 

 

Climbing back onto Sparrow’s back, she settled in as the two ANBU took to the trees once again. It wasn’t very long before the throbbing of her back tapered off into just an annoying itch in the back of her mind. Sighing lowly, Ichigo fell into a light meditative state, ignoring the way the scenery change from forest to city. She didn’t really care about that for the moment though.

 

“We’re here.” Sparrow’s voice drew Ichigo out of her meditative state, making her blink and lift her head from the other’s shoulder, finding that they were already standing in an office. A woman with blond hair and a man with silver were looking at her with curious looks on their faces.

 

“Hokage-sama, we went to the sight of the energy flux and have found Ichigo-san waiting. She said it was a rip of some sort,” Snake reported as his partner sat Ichigo down on her feet.

 

“Actually, a dimensional pocket rift. My master, teacher, Urahara, was babbling about them before I left my training. Mayuri then decided to open one around men and drop me here,” Ichigo said. She stretched her body very slowly before he moved around Sparrow, ignoring the silver haired mans leer. She was well used to being around perverts.

 

“You want to tell us what that all means?” the Hokage asked her, her own eyes sparkling in curiosity.

 

“Can I get some names before I create some?” Ichigo asked in return.

 

“Ah, forgive us. I’m Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure and the leering pervert is my old teammate and current advisor, Jiraiya,” Tsunade said, waving to Jiraiya. The man nodded his head in greeting, Ichigo smiling at him before she sat down, crossing her legs.

 

“Now that I have names, as I told Sparrow-san and, I suppose, Snake-san, this is a sub-dimension of the one that I’m from originally. It’s a branch I suppose you can say,” Ichigo said, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair. She wasn’t very surprised at the serious looks on the two before her. “From what Geta-boshi has told me, the dimension that we live in is attached to the main world, where Gods and Deities live and watch over us. From us, there are smaller worlds of various sizes and styles. They can be compared to being smaller branches on a tree, the twigs and leaves that sprout from it. From the bit of research that I’ve done, this world is a smaller branch that grows near the main trunk of the tree.”

 

“So our worlds are connected on this tree?” Jiraiya asked. He blinked at the sudden ringing that came from Ichigo’s pocket. The four nin’s watched as she pulled out a silver item and flipped it open, looking at them with a bored expression.

 

“It’s a cell phone that’s made to go anywhere that I need it to,” she stated, shrugging with a smile.

 

“Ah, but my dear Ichi-chan, it’s also a hollow alarm and a way to pinpoint you,” a happy voice chirped from the cell, drawing their attention to it. Snorting, Ichigo turned her phone around so that they could all see the blond man with a green and white striped hat on his head on the screen.

 

“Urahara Kisuke, meet Tsunade, Jiraiya, and two of her special nins from the Village hidden in the Leaves, Sparrow and Snake,” Ichigo introduced before she turned the phone back around.

 

“So that is where Mayuri’s little device was set to send you. Well then, that’s good since it means that we’ll be able to get to you rather quickly,” Urahara said. Ichigo just rolled her eyes.

 

“And how quickly is rather quickly?” she asked, her lips twitching when Urahara pulled out a pad of paper to do calculations.

 

“About two days. Maybe pushing three or four,” the blond finally told her, getting blinked at.

 

“Fine. Tell them about what happened when the clown sent me here using his newest device,” Ichigo huffed, leaning back in her seat and setting the phone down on the arm. She was going to relax hopefully. “And tell them about my oh so unique talent to would you?”

 

“Not a problem,” Urahara said. He started to tell the four that was listening about how the rift had happened and how Ichigo had gained her ability to shift back and forth between genders. He went into further detail about the war that had quite suddenly ground to a halt and about what they were. 

 

But the time that he had told them all that they needed to know, Ichigo was dozing happily in her chair, the pain killers working well enough to make her drowsy. She only woke long enough to meet the men under the masks of Sparrow and Snake, and to learn that she would be staying at their home. She fell asleep once more on Snake’s back as he carried her to their house.

  
  


 

 


	3. Tasting Another World 2/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tasting Another World  
> Chapter: 2 out of 5  
> Fandom: Bleach, Naruto  
> Characters: Ichigo, Neji, Shino  
> Pairings: Neji/Ichigo/Shino, Ichigo/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,241  
> AN: And another one is done. :D I'm doing pretty damn good on this story. I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking up just as the sun kissed the middle of the sky, Ichigo moaned as she sat up in bed. She felt stiff and sore but better, even as she rubbed at her lower back. Finding some new pills and a glass of water next to an alarm clock that told her it was still early afternoon, she picked up them up and took them. Standing up from the bed, she stretched out the kinks in her body before she looked down and wiggled her socked toes, looking around for her boots.

 

“I wonder where they put them,” she mused before she headed for the door. Opening it, she looked out before stepping out into a hallway. Looking back and forth before she headed downwards, she followed her nose with a hum of delight at the fragrant scent of herbs and broth. Walking into the kitchen after checking out in the living room, she sniffed at the air with a hum. “Smells delightful,” she said in greeting, spotting the dark haired man with glasses. She took a moment to call him that he was called Shino.

 

“Neji left some soup shimmering for you,” Shino replied. He watched as Ichigo moved towards the pot, the young woman lifting the lid and giving it a stir. “You’re still in pain. We should apply some bruise cream after you have taken some time to soak.” Looking over at him, Ichigo took in the man’s looks that had escaped her before and blushed ever so slightly. Turning away, she stirred the contents again.

 

“Mind if I eat first?” she asked, missing the look that Shino sent her from behind dark glasses.

 

“Of course not. From what Urahara-san told us, you had just gotten done with sparring against another one of your sensei’s,” Shino stated, moving away from the sink that he had been standing at.

 

“Yeah. I’m still over balancing in this form in certain shoes, much less my normal outfit, so Yoruichi-chan has been helping me since she’s about the same size. Maybe somewhat bigger.” Shino was rather glad that he had decided to wear his high collared jacket as a blush spread over his cheeks at the bluntness of the statement. They had been told that despite her age compared to the other Shinigami, Ichigo could be even blunter than some of the older ones. But even so, he had warned them that she was still on the innocent side of things despite her experience with various partners.

 

“That’s actually a bit more then I needed to know about Yoruichi-san,” Shino drawled, pulling down a bowl and finding a ladle to serve her some of the soup. Waving Ichigo to the table to sit, the bug nin dished up the soup, found a spoon, some fresh rolls and put them onto a plate. He did this as the redhead watched with curious eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Ichigo said, not sounding the least bit sorry. Shino gazed at her, getting a sweet look that only sent a bolt of lust through him. Just because he was happily in a relationship with Neji didn’t mean that they didn’t do what most did and took a third to their bed. And it had been a while since the two lovers had shared a woman between them.

 

Tucking those thoughts to the side for the time being, Shino put down the bowl of soup and plate with the rolls down before Ichigo and turned to make himself some of the it.

 

As soon as they had both eaten, Shino drew her a bath and left her to soak in the lover’s bathroom, moving to their first aid closet and finding the bruise ointment. With jar in hand, he found Ichigo fresh clothes and towels, leaving them in the bathroom, making sure that he didn’t look. Half an hour later found her standing in the living room as she held a towel over her chest, her back exposed, and wearing pants that stayed up by sheer will power. Shino was staring, a bit shocked, and holding himself back from pouncing the other before he had a chance to talk with his lover.

 

“Bruise ointment?” Ichigo asked as she shifted on her feet, blushing at him. “It’s hard to concentrate enough to shift back to my normal gender while my back is throbbing, much less bruised as much as it is,” she said. She smiled a bit shyly as Shino waved to a few giant floor pillows, inviting her to rest on them. Sitting down, she shifted around on them before she just layed down, making sure that she didn’t accidently flash Shino.

 

Sitting down next to her, Shino opened the jar of the ointment, stirring it slightly with a finger before dipping two other fingers into the thick cream. Reaching out, the bug nin gently smeared the cream onto part of the bruise, glad that despite its size, it wasn’t that bad. Ichigo shifted on her pillow and reached out one hand to stroke over one of the kikai that had come out to see who the new person was. The soft hum of pleasure that barely came from the small bug made her chuckle.

 

“This little one here is one of yours right? I remember hearing that you’re a bug user,” Ichigo said, looking over her shoulder to Shino. He nodded as he dipped his fingers into the ointment again, before continuing to smooth the stuff over the skin before him. He marveled at the softness. “They’re actually kinda cute.”

 

“Not to many call my kikai cute,” Shino said, raising an eyebrow as he covered another bit of the bruise with ointment. “Especially since I carry a good portion of my hive within my body. Most actually find them on the odd side at the best.”

 

“And what about your lover?” Ichigo asked, her eyes teasing as she looked over her shoulder again. She squeaked when Shino simply smacked her on her ass, a smirk dancing on his lips.

 

“I actually like his kikai. They’re as adorable as my lover is,” Neji drawled from the doorway. His words drew Ichigo’s eyes as his own pale ones trailed down to the barely visible cleavage on display. His smirk widened as she blushed lightly, knowing what the flare of heat in his eyes meant, feeling desire curl in her own body, heating her blood.

 

She was still young, she was allowed to feel lust for hot guys. Or girls.

 

She could hear the barely there hum of Shino’s hive, prompting her to look and getting a surprise at the sight of lusty violet eyes that looked back and forth between her and Neji. Blushing again, Ichigo sat up on her knees, taking the towel with her. She sighed as her back muscles were able to finally relax, allowing her healing to kick in. She made another sound of pleasure as she rolled her shoulders.

 

“Now, depending on what is on your mind will help decide on what I will do next,” Ichigo said, groaning when Shino pressed up against her back.

 

“Well, we were thinking of having a lot of fun tonight,” Neji said, almost musingly, as he walked over to them. Sitting down on one of the pillows before her, he reached out and tugged Ichigo’s towel away from her, getting a huff and a blush.

  
  



	4. Tasting Another World 3/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tasting Another World  
> Chapter: 3 out of 5  
> Fandom: Bleach, Naruto  
> Characters: Ichigo, Neji, Shino  
> Pairings: Neji/Ichigo/Shino, Ichigo/Naruto  
> Warning: Smutty times is smutty. Anal and vaginal sex.  
> Word Count: 2056  
> AN: Please remember to practice safe sex. Condoms are a good thing, especially with a one night stand or someone who you don't trust. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smirking when Ichigo covered her chest with her arms, the Hyuuga watched as Shino slid long fingered hands over her sides, brushing his fingers along the underside of her breasts.

 

“You see, it’s been quite a while since we have shared someone between us, or even just played with someone,” Shino drawled, pressing a kiss to the bared neck before him. Biting her bottom lip, Ichigo shivered as she felt her body start to react to the touches that were being smoothed over her skin.

 

“So this is all about fun?” Ichigo asked them, opening her eyes and gazing at Neji, taking in the body that was lounging before her, lust radiating off her. A lean hand slipped under one arm and over her breast, drawing a moan from her, her arms moving up so that she could tangle her fingers into Shino’s hair. 

 

The pale eyed man purred as his length twitched in his pants, watching his lover touch the beautiful woman. Shino laughed lowly against one ear and brushed his thumb over a perked nipple, groaning when the lean body arched into his touch with a moan, her ass pressing against his groin.

 

“Oh yes. But please, if you don’t want anything done, just tell us,” Neji said, reaching down enough to free his length. He stroked over it with slow deliberateness, drawing Ichigo’s eyes to the long fingered hand. She wondered what they would feel like on her skin, moaning lowly as Shino’s other hand dipped down past her pants waist.

 

“Nenji, I think that we should probably make our guest comfortable. She’s probably feeling a bit shy being the only one of us to be half dressed,” Shino drawled. He smirked over said woman’s shoulder as his hand dipped even lower, sliding over her wetness. He hummed happily when Ichigo pressed into the hand, mewling. Her hips rolled into his hand as he gently cupped her. “She’s so very wet though. Excited,” Shino told his lover as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

 

“Is she?” Neji asked as he pulled his shirt off, kicking his house slippers off before putting both things to the side. He watched, his eyes darkening. “How wet?” he purred, watching as Ichigo’s eyes went wide, pupil dilating as a flush spread over her cheeks and a long, low moan purred out of her. Shino laughed huskily as he once more stroked a finger between her folds, feeling them get even wetter.

 

“Very wet. It makes me wonder what she tastes like,” the violet eyed man said, pulling his hands away from the body that they had been playing with, much to Ichigo’s dislike. “I have an idead.”

 

“Oh?” Ichigo asked, her words unsteady as she finally let go of Shino’s hair. She brought them down to rest on the man’s hands as they played with the waist of her pants.

 

“Yes. Neji, how about you finish your undressing and  then help our beautiful Ichigo here undress,” Shino purred. He watched his lover’s eyes go wide before Neji stood up and pulled his pants off fully. Ichigo’s eyes trailed down the lean, hairless body, downwards to the cock that stood proudly between the Hyuuga’s legs. It was a rather nice size and made her hum, moving so that she could crawl over to him as Shino’s hands trailed over her hips and thighs.

 

Ichigo settled down onto her knees before Neji slid her hands over the other man’s thighs and hips, rubbing at the joint there with her thumbs. She looked up through her lashes as she teased him, smirking before snaking her tongue out and drawing it over the underside of the pale man’s cock. Neji let out a groan.

 

“Seems that Ichigo has some plans of her own,” Neji panted as an agile tongue teased him and longer fingers found his sac, teasing it with soft brushes.

 

“So it seems,” Shino chuckled, enjoying the sight of the red head moving and the flashes of pink tongue on hard flesh. Standing up, he tugged off his own clothes, dropping them into a pile. Ichigo made a sound of happiness as she slipped full lips around the tip of Neji’s cock, pulling a groan from him. “Can’t say that I’m going to complain about it though. Ah, Neji, my lover, an interesting fact about our dear Ichigo here. She shaves,” he purred, watching pale eyes darken a shade.

 

“Does she now?” Neji panted, watching as his cock disappeared into Ichigo’s mouth before reappearing as he pulled back, chocolate eyes flicking up to him. “At the moment, all I can think about is the fact that her mouth is working over me. Ichigo, pull off and work your magic on our dear Shino please?”

 

Looking up once more, Ichigo pulled off of him and licked her lips. “But I was so enjoying myself with you.”

 

“I know, but Shino is still dressed and he’s looking a bit needy there. It’ll allow me to undress you full to,” the Hyuuga said, enjoying the way Ichigo’s nipples were hard.

 

“I suppose I can work with that,” Ichigo said, smirking before turning to stare at Shino, who just raised an eyebrow at her. Leaning back, the nin smirked as the young woman crawled over to him, kneeling between his legs and reaching for his pants. Reaching out, Shino tugged on her hair to get her to lay over his chest, her breasts pressing against his chest with a smirk.

 

Smirking at her, Shino stroked her cheek before leaning forward slightly to brush their lips together, feeling her wrap her hands in his shirt, melting into his body and the kiss. Lapping at the soft lips, he purred at the burst of flavor from their dinner but under that was vanilla. The taste reminded Shino of the vanilla bean ice cream that Neji loved so much. Deepening the kiss, the violet eyes man opened one eye as Neji moved up behind Ichigo and worked her pants down off of her legs.  Pulling slowly away from the kiss, he smirked at her, loving the blush and swollen lips on Ichigo’s dazed face.

 

“What a lovely sight,” he hummed, brushing a thumb over her bottom lip. “I’m very surprised at just how sensitive you are to a simple kiss, but it is a pleasant surprise.”

 

“I’ve always enjoyed a good kiss,” Ichigo panted out before she jerked and moaned. Neji smugly smiled as he shifted behind her.

 

“You are right, she is indeed very wet,” he purred, stroking his finger in and out of her body, wrapping his other arm around her waist and drawing her close. Using their position to his advantage, he worked his hand against her as Shino shed his own clothes and found the bottle of lube that he and his lover kept in the living room.

 

Turning her head around, whining in pleasure, Ichigo sighed as he pulled her to lean against his body and sealed their lips together, a second finger sliding into her with slick sounds. Her hands found their way into the long hair that fell over their shoulders, fingers easily finding the knot that held Neji’s hitai-ate on, tugging it free. Feeling the knot loosen and the band fall, Ichigo hummed and pulled her fingers through the soft locks as Neji worked a finger around the fingers buried in her entrance.

 

Shino licked his lips at the sight and once more sat on a pillow before the two of them, watching them pull apart from the kiss and pant. Meeting Neji’s eyes and passing the lube over to his lover, he laid out on his pillow, reaching down to stroke his cock as the other man pulled his fingers out. Ichigo whined and twitched.

 

“I want to see you ride him while I prepare him to be fucked by me. Can you make sure that you tease him,” Neji breathed into Ichigo’s ear, feeling her shiver. Using one hand to move the sweet woman over to his lover, Neji idly licked his fingers clean as Shino placed his hands onto slim hips. Smirking, he reached out and grasped his lover’s cock at the base as she placed her hands onto the bug nin’s chest, shifting until she could feel the tip of his cock slide over her entrance. 

 

Ichigo twitched in anticipation at being able to feel it in her. Holding herself there for a few moments, she moaned lowly as Shino trailed his hands up her sides, his thumbs brushing under her breasts. Sinking slowly down, she moaned, Neji removing his hand as she settled over Shino’s groin fully, his legs coming up to bend behind her.

 

Shifting, she whimpered at the rather pleasant stretch of her body, comparing him to a few of her sometimes lovers who were on the larger side. She found he was just as wonderful as they had been. Shino suddenly hissed and thrust upwards, Ichigo hiccuping in surprise. Neji simply laughed lowly and worked a finger deeper into his lover, feeling his hips work up in the panting woman.

 

“Does he feel so good buried deep in you?” Neji purred in one ear as Ichigo slowly lifted herself up with a slick sound as the pale nin slipped his fingers out of his partner. He pressed them back in as the redhead slid back down with a breathy moan.

 

“Yes. He’s quite big,” Ichigo breathed out, her eyes closed as she continued to move up and down over Shino slowly, keeping the movements slow and steady. “It feels so good stretching me.”

 

“Is she tight around you, Shino? Wet and slick?” Neji asked the sprawled man. He smirked as he got a growl, sliding a second and then a third finger into his lover, stretching him open.

 

“Fuck. You’d think that she wouldn’t be so damn tight but fuck if she isn’t trying to cut my dick off and keep it,” Shino gasped, getting a breathless laugh from Ichigo. Rolling her hips, she moaned long and low as Neji moved behind them, pressing his cock to the bug nin’s entrance and pressing forward. He slid ball deep into his lover before he stopped as Ichigo squeezed around him, making him go temporarily cross eyed.

 

“Really good healing abilities going on,” Ichigo panted out, shivering at the added stretch the move got her.

 

“Will you move, dammit?” Shino growled, his hips twitching as one hand reached up to cup a breast, tweaking the nipple, feeling her tighten around him again as she arched into the hand. Moaning as Shino in turned tightened around him, Neji pulled out as Ichigo lifted up before sliding back into his lover’s body, Ichigo dropping back down, all three gasping.

 

Finding an easy rhythm between them, the sounds of sex along with the ones escaping their mouths filled the apartment. Soon their movements grew harsher, more frantic, Ichigo being the first of them to fall over the edge. The feeling of Shino moving in and out of her body making her yell wordlessly as Neji snuck a hand down to stroke over her clit. The tightening of her body drew Shino over that edge with her, quickly followed by Neji as he growled at the squeezing tightness around his own cock.

 

Collapsing onto Shino’s chest, Ichigo panted as Neji pressed his forehead against her back, resting there and panting just as much as the two under him. Sitting up, he pulled out slowly, looking down to smirk at the sight of his cum sliding out of his lover. He hummed happily at the sight of the mix of come that was seeping out around Shino’s cock that was still buried in Ichigo. Pulling his lover’s lip cock out of the pliant body, he leant down and lapped at the sweet entrance, tasting the two mixed together.

 

“Yummy,” he purred softly, snaking his tongue out again and drawing soft sounds of pleasure from Ichigo.

 

“Animal and stamina super fiend is my lover,” Shino huffed. He smirked as Ichigo rubbed and writhed against him.

 

“So I’m starting to notice,” she moaned as Neji happily cleaned her up with his tongue.

  
  


 

 


	5. Tasting Another World 4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tasting Another World  
> Chapter: 4 out of 5  
> Fandom: Bleach, Naruto  
> Characters: Ichigo, Naruto  
> Pairings: Naruto/Ichigo  
> Warning: None  
> Word Count: 1,490  
> AN: This one just didn't want to be rewritten, I swear. *sighs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Three days after he had arrived and two days after the day of amazing sex, and Ichigo was in his original male form, his body more than well used from what he was calling a sexcapade with the two lovers. They had delighted in the fact that he could shift back and forth at will and used it to their advantage.

 

At the moment, he had his nose buried in a book as he relaxed and waited for Urahara to call when to tell him that he could start to get ready, Shino and Neji helping at the academy for the day. He had also been asked to talk to a blond guy named Naruto about what it meant to be with another male, much less attracted to one. The poor guy apparently had a thing for a couple of guys who had at one time been student and teacher, but were lovers now.

 

He had also heard about the fact that the two used to wear exclusively green spandex before they had had a serious makeover happen and made him wonder about Naruto’s mental state for liking them. Then again, considering some of the people he had bedded, he couldn’t really talk.

 

Shaking his head, Ichigo flipped a page in his book that he had decided to read, shifting around and loving the fact that the couch was so comfortable. It was the sound of a solid fist on the front door that drew him out of his reading bliss, making him blink at the ceiling before he put the book aside. He stood with a grunt and a pout as he tugged his borrowed shirt down. Walking down the short hallway to the door, he opened it and found himself face to collarbone. Tilting his head up slightly, he smiled at the blond haired, blue eyes man who smiled back at him. He could see just a hint of nervousness in the look and it made the guy just seem that much sweeter.

 

“You must be Naruto. Come on in. Neji-kun and Shino-kun did explain your problem with your crush on those two guys. What were their names again? They were in a rush this morning,” he said as he stepped back from the doorway. He watched as Naruto stepped in and started to take off his shoes, taking the chance to take in the man before him.

 

Naruto stood at just a little of six feet tall, had strong, compact muscle that came from actual work instead of a gym, and reminded Ichigo of Ikkaku with the way he was built. He had a feeling that Naruto could have anyone that he wanted with just a look their way.

 

“It’s Gai and Lee,” Naruto said as he rubbed at the back of his hand with a sheepish smile on his lips.

 

“Come on in and tell me just why you are crushing on these two,” Ichigo said, closing the door, he walked into the kitchen to get the two of them some iced tea. Stepping into the living with bottles in hand, he blushed slightly as he remembered just what had been going on in that room. “You can start whenever you want. Please, take your time. We have all day while Neji-kun and Shino-kun are at the academy. Then they’ll be helping to clean the last of the flood clean up just outside of the walls.”

 

He smiled as Naruto sat down into an armchair and rubbed his hands together, taking his own seat on the couch, handing the bottle of tea over.

 

“Well, it kind of started about three months ago. I was on a training mission to refine my taijutsu skills and we were in the middle of nowhere,” Naruto stated, his blue eyes glazing over as he remembered what had happened to set him off. “I never knew just how good looking they were under those body suits, but I should have guessed at it. Lee is a serious Taijutsu master and Gai is just as much of one. It’s like they were made from granite, they’re so damn built.”

 

“Please, continue. Don’t mind me drooling though,” Ichigo drawled as he sat cross legged on the couch, eyes sparkling. “So what happened on that training mission?”

 

Naruto just smiled at him. “Outside of my actual training for taijutsu, I had a lot of time to think about what I really wanted in my life. For a long time, I did think I would marry some woman and have lots of little ones, but…” Naruto trailed off, frowning.

 

“But the thought of being with a woman doesn’t really appeal to you right?” Ichigo asked, getting a curious look from Naruto. “I may sleep with other women, but I only do it as another woman. I don’t get hard for women,” he explained.

 

“Yeah. I do find women attractive enough but after dealing with Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan for so long now, I just can’t see myself with a woman for the rest of my life. I’d end up unhappy after a while. So I thought about it and I figured out my truth. That guys are really appealing and get my libido going. After that it took some more time to figure out who I was truly attracted to. Of course, while I was doing all of this, I was alone,” Naruto said, blushing as he shrugged.

 

“You were attacked while you were thinking, weren’t you?” Ichigo asked as he sat back on the couch, the other man nodding.

 

“Yeah, by a bunch of missing nins that had gotten together and attacked anyone that they thought to be weak or easily overtaken in their eyes,” Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Luckily for me, due to my uninvited guest, a lot of the poisons and anesthetics tend not to work on me. But they can knock me for a loop before I can fight them off.” He huffed. “They caught me with a really strong mix that made me feel dizzy. Then they attacked me while my chakra wasn’t controllable, the fluctuating drawing Gai and Lee. I don’t really remember much of the actual attack but from what they told me, I was laying on the ground and trying to focus as one of the nins got ready to really knock me out.” He smirked.

 

“And then?” Ichigo prompted.

 

“They saved me from the idiots. They kicked their ass and then set it up so that they could watch over me while I got rid of the cocktail in my system,” Naruto said, smiling softly. “I woke up to Lee changing out a towel on my head and Gai making us food. I kind of fell hard. I’ve hung out with them, using the excuse of being a bad friend to do so. Not that it’s a lie. I was a bad friend.”

 

“So as you got to know them, you fell in love with them instead of just crushing,” Ichigo teased, his eyes sparkling.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Naruto huffed, blushing slightly at the other man.

 

“So what is it that you need?” the redhead asked him, watching a brilliant red color spread over the whiskered cheeks.

 

“As much as I know that I like guys and all that, I don’t really know what to do with them. Sexually,” he said, rubbing at the back of his head. “I’ve been with a couple of women and I know that I’m okay at the very least according to them. But with a guy? All I’ve ever done is just read about gay sex. As it is, everyone that I would trust to teach me anything are people I couldn’t sleep with anyways.”

 

Ichigo leant forward. “Why not?”

 

“They’re either in a committed relationship and not looking, or are straight. And if you say I should try for Shino and Neji, I will have to deck you. I couldn’t do it,” Naruto said, eyeing Ichigo who was trying to look innocent. “Those two are a whole different type of intense and one that I fear will suck me in.”

 

“Okay, you came to me on Neji-san’s and Shino-san’s suggestion then to learn about this. Well, I have to say that I’m not gonna say no to free sex. Especially since I’ll be the one to teach this time. Tell me, how far are you looking to go?” Ichigo asked as he smiled at the fire in Naruto’s eyes.

  
“I want to, to put it bluntly, fuck with Gai and Lee, but I’m not against learning what I can with you,” Naruto said. Ichigo sat up and shifted at the sudden sexual appeal that seemed to roll off the blue eyed man. He was suddenly very much into teaching Naruto whatever it was he wanted to know.


	6. Tasting Another World 5/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tasting Another World  
> Chapter: 5 out of 5  
> Fandom: Bleach, Naruto  
> Characters: Ichigo, Naruto  
> Pairings: Naruto/Ichigo  
> Warning: Blowjobs  
> Word Count: 1,263  
> AN: And finished with this set of one shots. Going to work on “Sweet Nothings” now. And then work on finishing off the rest of A Shifting of Life. Wish me Luck!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring for a few moments, Ichigo came to a decision and smiled. “As always, having sex with a guy does start with kiss. You do know how to kiss, I take it?” Ichigo asked as he stood up and walked over to him. His smiled widened even more as he watched blue eyes widen as he straddled long legs and lean hips.

 

“Yeah. I know how to kiss. I’ve always been a fast learner too,” Naruto said, swallowing as Ichigo took his hands and placed them onto his rather lovely ass.

 

“That’s a good thing. Now, with this position, your hands should be on my hips, but the ass is just as nice. How about you show me how good you are at kissing though?” Ichigo purred as he laid his arms around Naruto’s neck as the blond squeezed his ass in return. The strength in those hands made him groan softly and press back into them.

 

Laughing, the sound rich, Naruto pulled Ichigo close and let his instincts take control, brushing their lips together with a quiet purr that was more growl than anything else. Deepening the kiss slowly, his tongue sliding into the lush mouth against his, he hummed as the leaner male wiggled and grew hard against his hip, his own prick reacting. Two hands set about moving and exploring over the shifting bodies, arousing them even more as they continued with the kiss.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo licked his lips, his eyes dazed as one hand moved down to play over Naruto’s trapped length, teasing him with a mix of slow stroking and light touches.

 

“It looks as if you have touching you have down by the feels of it. It’s all about making your partner feel pleasure, about arousing them to a point of wanting to be with you,” he said, fingers tugging at Naruto’s pants. “I can tell you that oral sex is much different with a male then with a female. Your gag reflex does come into play, but from what I’ve heard about you, you won’t have to really worry about that.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t really have a gag reflex,” Naruto growled as Ichigo dipped his fingers into his pants, teasing the base of his cock and making him growl again. Sliding off of his lap, Ichigo got him to lift his hips up so that he could pull his pants down and off, putting them aside.

 

“Now I’m going to teach you what it feels like receiving a blow job froma  male instead of a female, and then maybe we’ll see what you learn after,” Ichigo said. He wrapped his hand tight around Naruto’s prick, holding it steady and giving it a slight stroke. Like with everything about the blond, his cock was long and somewhat thick. It was a good size and all around pleasant to look at, the tip flushed and wet.

 

He hummed and licked the tip slowly, drawing a moan from his partner. Smirking, Ichigo took the tip into his mouth and sucked gently as he slid his mouth down. Naruto groaned as he buried one hand into soft hair, the other grabbing onto the arm of the chair, watching his cock disappear between pink lips before reappearing, slick with saliva. His eyes were dark and wide, loving the way the mobile tongue moved, touching and stroking over him. Gulping, his eyes widened even more as Ichigo swallowed him down and buried his pert nose into the blond curls that surrounded his cock.

 

He yelped loudly as the slim male swallowed around him, sucking at the same time.

 

“Ichigo,” Naruto ground out, shuddering as Ichigo sent him a promising look up through his lashes as he pulled back. He shuddered as a long fingered hand cupped his balls, gently playing with them as the Shinigami sucked his cock back down. One hand pressed on his hip as one of those long fingers stroked the skin that rested between balls and asshole, holding him down as he once more went all the way down on his cock.

 

The dual sensations of the sucking mouth and the finger that teased that patch of skin with gentle pressure sent Naruto over the edge, spilling into the sucking mouth. Slowly falling limp, Naruto watched as Ichigo gently pulled off, licking his lips and looking undeniably smug about what he had done.

 

“Oh yeah, so much better than some chick,” Naruto huffed. Ichigo laughed softly as he rested his arms on Naruto’s stomach with a smirk.

 

“I can tell you right now, it’s all about exploring and discovering what both you and your lover enjoys,” Ichigo said. He squeaked when Naruto leered and reached down to pull him into his lap.

 

“Alright then, let’s see if I learned anything, sensei,” Naruto purred as he lowered Ichigo onto the couch, crawling between long legs and lowering his mouth to Ichigo’s taunt stomach. He got a breathy moan full of anticipation.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Finding himself standing in the field that he had landed in, his female clothing tucked up under one arm and wearing a borrowed shirt and pants, Ichigo rocked on his feet as he waited. Neji and Shino were standing near by, talking quietly with each other as they waited for Naruto to arrive to say his own goodbyes.

 

“Hey! I hope that I’m not late,” Naruto said, panting softly as he landed next to Ichigo and making him jump in surprise.

 

“No, you’re good. There’s still a few minutes left to wait,” Ichigo greeted as he smiled at the man next to him, watching him glowing in happiness.

 

“I wanted to give you something and was picking it up when I was waylaid by Lee and Gai asking me out,” Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Ichigo smiled at the rather sheepish look on his face.

 

“Well that I can understand,” Ichigo chuckled, nearly bouncing and drawing a pair of eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses. “Wait, gift?” he asked, confusion filling his tone.

 

“Yeah, for  all of your help and advice,” Naruto said as he pulled out a small jewelry box. He handed it over with a smile and watched as Ichigo opened the box, caressing over the simple silver chain with a miniature kunai hanging from the clasp. “It can be worn as a bracelet or as an anklet,” he said, smiling lightly in response to the sweet smile that Ichigo flashed him.

 

“Thank you, Naruto. Here, can you put it on me?” he asked, holding it up. Naruto smiled and put the chain onto his wrist, Ichigo admiring the simplicity of the piece, in awe of Naruto’s tastes filling him. “I can tell you that they are very lucky to have you,” he said, giving him a hug as a puddle of rippling silver spread over the ground before stopping, shaped like a round mirror.

 

“I’m the lucky one actually,” Naruto said before they finally said their goodbyes. Looking down into the puddled mirror, Ichigo scowled and muttered about idiots and their fascination with anything goo. Taking a deep breath, he waved one last time over his shoulder before he jumped into the good, disappearing into it and the puddle following after him.

 

Landing on his feet, he smiled happily at being home. “Hey there,” he said in greeting, getting swept into a desperately sweet kiss by Ulquiorra, making him think that he was one of the lucky ones to.

  
  



End file.
